fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Legend Chapter 4- Mask shop.
Mai knocked on Miyu's door softly, sighing- not even waiting for Miyu to answer before walking in to see Miyu in the corner of the room, still grief stricken over Mew. "Look, I know you're sad over Mew but did you see those first years. Although it wasn't the most amazing performance, one of them not even able to activate an aura and the vocals weren't the best, but it proves a point. I couldn't care for the performance in the least but it proves people are looking out for you. And I'm looking out for you. So come on, I feel like I should show you what happened to the last idols who ended up like this." Mai frowned, stroking Miyu's head. Lifting her up and dragging her out the room with a hypnotic type of softness to her touch. "An audition, eh? You want to enter your first audition?" Ai questioned before her eyes melted to her usual sweetness. "I'd be happy to help, Aya~Chan." I didn't even care about the certain fakeness of Ai's tone. I was just glad that Cai and her had agreed to help me with this one. It reminded me of how Hotaru used to help me with small pieces of homework I'd get incredibly stuck on from time to time. It got me thinking about Hotaru, God- I just wished I could change what I did on that final night. But before I could regret my actions again Cai's excited tone snapped me out of it. "Ehehehe! This is so fun! You're going to have the best first Audition Aya~Chan! So, any Auditions you're interested in joining?!" She smiled, her happy and excited eyes unable to describe. "Well....there's one audition that even the makers of it know I'll win for certain!" I smiled, knowing I'd done something on my own. I showed them my Aikatsu mobile, the audition that had been offered to me by the creators was called 'Idols behind the stage- tied up and alone! 24 hour edition!' The look on Cai's face stayed the same although Ai freaked out and jumped back- obviously shocked. "Are you crazy Aya?! You can't do that, that's A-" She suddenly paused, seeing Cai's confused and innocent expression and returned to her usual sweet persona. "Just don't enter Auditions like that ever, ok Aya~San? It could have a major effect on your idol reputation as a whole." I immediately understood what she meant and hastily deleted the audition request. I scrolled through the other available auditions and eventually found one that was realistic for a starting idol like me to try. It was a three part classic Pokémon Showcase. The first part was a qualification round meaning it would be something like a quiz or designing. The second would be a Pokémon performance, merely with the Pokémon. And finally the three idols who passed that round would fight with an Aikatsu performance- with their Pokémon. Ai and Cai agreed it was manageable for me and sat me down- telling me about all the important stuff I needed to know. "Alright, Aya- you're a cool Gothic type idol right? Ok, you're going to need something to leave an impression. A persona. How about the confident trickster persona?" Ai said and I just gave her a confused nod as she lectured me about the persona. So basically I just had to act like a classic anime brat with a Tsundere edge. I got the idea of it but before I knew it the two were lecturing me- Cai was focused on my appearance while Ai gave me a lengthy lesson on how to act and other stuff. Cai had platted my hair into one singular ginger plat tied up with a pretty ornament. While Ai had made me go through many lengthy practices and activities of how to act. Finally it was the day, I got to the performance hall and was greeted by almost the whole Yakuza clan cheering me up for this first Audition. It was awfully embarrassing and it made me glow red, I scanned the group... No Hotaru. I sighed, I guessed she must've been mad at me. I couldn't blame her, I was horrible on that final day. I walked into the dressing room, standing at the doorway- smirking at everyone, Ai's advice coming in handy. I started to walk, confidence exerting from every step that I took. I looked around, all the other Idols taking the audition looked frightened- my false confidence lowing their own. Suddenly my moment was taken away by an idol who would grow to be a big part of my life. She took my hand, her green eyes gleaming as her black hair flowing as she spun me by the hand with a grin before playfully pushing me to the side. I grew a bright red and snapped at her. "W-what the literal...!" I panicked, stuttering before regaining my confident persona. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Evia Mimu from Delta Academy." She winked, playing with me. A part of that was a little charming but the other half was completely annoying. This girl had some nerve but I sighed and smirked, my eyes gleaming as I put my hands on my hips. "Aya Asami, the blooming idol of Origin Academy." I said, my tone exactly as Ai had instructed me to make it. God, putting on this act was hard- but I was sticking through with it. Evia chuckled at me, gently touching my nose and grinning- mischief gleaming in her eyes. "The blooming idol, eh? Such a shame someone with a title like that is going to lose." She winked, removing her finger from my nose and putting her hands by her side. I growled, a little insulted- I flushed even harder and clenched my fists. "Why you-" Although I was suddenly interrupted by a familiar and soothing tone. "Evia? W-wait...Aya?!" I turned to face this voice and it was Hotaru, in Delta Academy uniform. A smile grew on my face and I gently blushed looking at her. She immediately ran over and hugged me tight. "You idiot! Why haven't you responded to me? I've been sending you daily updates about my new idolhood in Delta Academy." She giggled, patting my head. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on my idolhood after all." I smiled, Hotaru was back in my life in the way that she was also an idol. A rival to beat, I was just happy she wasn't mad at me for that goodbye that one night. "Ahaha! Sorry I...I..." Regret filled in my stomach, after that night I didn't want to check the messages- I was too ashamed, I thought Hotaru hated me. "I was so busy I hadn't had time to check." I lied, hoping she'd buy into it. Which she did. Soon Hotaru said her goodbyes leaving to watch me and Evia, but mostly Evia- who as I learnt was her roommate. But before she left she told me that her and Evia were having a duet performance soon, I promised her I'd be there. But then the harsh realisation hit me. Hotaru was my rival now, anything we had before she certainly didn't see it now. All the same, my feelings for her were still deep. And it hurt so much, to see her ignore them. The showcase had begun and it was almost time for me to hit the stage for the first round, ready to show my new persona to the world. I waited before eventually I heard my name. "Ichika, Aya, Neo? You're up!" To my surprise as I stood up Evia wished me luck, although I couldn't tell if her voice was mocking or not. All the same I walked to the stage, followed by an apathetic looking girl with Neon purple hair- a Salandit following her and a girl with brownish hair with a nervous yet excited expression holding an Eevee that gleamed with Innocence. Suddenly we were each presented with a kitchen and the announcer sounded in excitement. "An idol not only needs a strong voice and strategy to Aikatsu but also a strong bond with her Pokémon! So now, all of you now will be making a cupcake with your Pokémon in a unique way to demonstrate your bond!" The voice was excited and enthusiastic, boasting up the level of noise the audience was making. "Are you ready idols? Ready.... set.... bake!" I looked at the competition, Ichika and her Eevee were using swift to mold the dough with stars and Neo with her Salandit Was just using a whole lot of fire. I looked at Ette, my Vibrava and longest partner and we nodded- she flew around me as I confidently mixed the dough adding in random ingredients before I nodded- looking at Ette. Ette used Dragonbreath and I sprinkled vanilla and blueberry flavoured powder on the purple sparkles as they fell into the bowl. We were both so in sync as I threw the batter up and Ette used her wings to slice it and mix it. We but it in the oven and as we started making the decorations Ette landed on my head and used Bug buzz- making butterflies and Fireflies fly around us. Soon afterwards we took the cake out the oven- it wasn't fully baked, I nodded at Ette and she used Sunny day on the cake to cook it perfectly. Then I applied the icing to the cake and held it up to Ette, who gently pressed the end of her tail on the icings- leaving a pretty imprint that I outlined with berries and chocolate. I drizzled more chocolate over the cupcake before it was done. Then the votes came in and luckily, I had won and was onto the next round. I watched Evia perform her baking activity, she was so swift with her movements and she clearly loved her Pokémon dearly. I laced my fingers together and thought how determined she looked, how she was paying attention to every little detail and how sweet she was to her Pokémon. But then I snapped out of it, I must be dreaming seeing her like that- because from what I've seen of Evia she's an obnoxious little annoying brat. Are all sexy type idols like her? I shook my head, discarding the train of thought as I saw that she had also moved onto the next stage in the contest. I tried to keep up this persona but it was getting hard, although my passion for it grew as Evia walked backstage once again. "See that, Ay? I got to the next round, I liked your cupcake by the way...it was cute- like your attempt to win this audition!" Evia giggled. I clenched my fist but attempted to smile, God could this Delta Academy student get any more annoying? "Oh, Thanks." I said in a bittersweet tone. "You can eat it after you lose, to quell your sadness." I chuckled before Evia's name was called into stage and she patted by head to show that she was just a few inches taller than me. "Buh-bye, Ay- have fun backstage watching me win~" She waved and batted me playfully before she ran onto stage. I looked at the screen, ready to watch this performance. Evia turned her back to the audience, her three Pokémon were Floette, Honedge and Froakie. Froakie used Smokescreen, hiding the trio in thick smoke before Floette used Solar beam to beam down on all three of them and Evia smiled- her eyes gleaming before she commanded her Honedge to use gyro ball, balls of steal flying out around the stage. Before she instructed Floette to use magic leaf, cutting through the balls of steal and sending glimmering shards into the audience. She twirled around, joy in her eyes- she was clearly happy. That's when I realised, she had everything I didn't have. She was having fun with her Pokémon on stage, to her this wasn't a competition- this was a fun game that she should enjoy. It made me remember something I had been told once, Aikatsu performances were originally made because a trainer wanted to show off their bond with their Pokémon. They wanted to have fun with their Pokémon- it was a way of entertainment for the trainer themself and their Pokémon. It was just a way trainers could he themselves with their Pokémon. There were no masks, no personas. Unfortunately I didn't realize this, it was all dumb to me. I'd been thinking so hard I'd barely been able to focus on the performance. But I caught the end of it, Floette used raindance and Froakie blizzard before Honedge used Shadow sneak to make the rain and the snow compact together in the shape of a spade- the sign of a sexy idol. Floette then used Fairy wind and all of them floated to the top of the spade. They then jumped off it, floating to the ground on bubbles Froakie had made. And as they floated down Honedge used Shadow Claw on the spade- shattering it. Sending water and snow floating gently into the audience. They all landed on the ground, the bubbles softly popping and they posed, Floette using Fairywind into the audience to top things off. Then they walked off stage. I saw them and I was determined to beat them, as soon as I heard my name called it was kinda a blur as I rushed to the stage with my Pokémon. I walked onto the stage my eyes gleaming as I chuckled to myself, gently walking to the front of the stage. My eyes gleamed as my posture was seemingly perfect, smiling out into the audience showing my slightly pointed teeth- acting like a supernatural being. My Pokémon stood beside me, my Vibrava (Ette.), My Misdrevus (Alice.) and my Ariados (Ray.). Suddenly a look shot through my eyes and I struck a pose- smirking. "Ette! Sunny day! Alice! Will-o-Wisp! Here we go!" Ette flew over me, twirling around me as Alice used Will-o-Wisp making small blew flames circle the mini sun that Ette was lifting into the sky. "Ray! Infestation the swords dance!" Ray used infestation and climbed on top of me, making a swarm of bugs appear from under me and lift me to the sun- where Ette and Alice were dancing around. The swords dance cut the willow wisps making sparkles appear. I smirked, it was time to get serious. Alice used psywave- controlling the sparkles to make a wave which I jumped on. I rode it until it reached the front of the stage, where it formed a flower before I flipped off of it. Spinning to the ground, caught by Ray using electroweb- landing in a buzzing web. The electricity surrounded me- covering me up before Ette flew in and used solar beam under me making the electricity fly off in waves- sparkling around. I still had a sword from the swords dance earlier and I used it to cut through the mini sun. Making fire and sparkles shoot everywhere, filling the stage with a beautiful effect that looked like fireflies. And just as I was falling down towards the ground Ette used dragonbreath, Ray used Venom drench and Alice used Dazzling gleam- these moves collided and formed a sparkling decent for me, surrounded by this beautiful mix of purple and pink. I landed on the ground and spun as Alice used Psywave to control the sparkles to form beautiful pictures behind me, but just as I was spinning I tripped and fell on the ground. Suddenly, my facade was ruined. I was not the idealistic idol that I had let on to be. I was not confident, skilled or anything really. I was a pathetic rookie no better than anyone else. I was just a girl who wished to be someone I could never be. I looked into the audience, I felt like crying. I gulped, before striking a halfhearted pose and walking off stage. But everything was ruined, I couldn't salvage the world seeing what a pathetic rookie I was. In the end Evia won the audition and at the end she merely smiled at me and stroked my cheek before saying words that I would never forget. "Who are you really, Aya Asami?" Mai suddenly froze in front of Miyu. "Hm? Why have we stopped Mai~Sama?" Miyu asked, tilting her head before she heard Mai chuckling- a look passing through her eyes. Miyu felt a chill run down her spine, Hiro had told her about this. About Mai acting how she used to act occasionally. Mai laughed and grinned, facing Miyu. "Tell me, Miyu- who do you think stole Mew?"